Happy Christmas
by lelouch0zerogeass
Summary: What if "Lost Christmas" never happened? What if Shu Ouma accepted the request of his older sister, Mana Ouma?


Mana Ouma had always been kind to her younger brother, Shu Ouma. She stood up for him and allowed him to accompany her wherever she went even though he was just her younger brother. She was a sweet gentle girl, and a loving older sister to Shu.

However, Shu was very surprised when, well after midnight on Christmas day, he was woken out of a deep sleep by the sound of his room door opening, a person hurrying quickly towards him, and his older sister's voice murmured, "Are you awake, Shu? I want you _tie the knot_ with me."

He wanted to say "What?" He tried to coherently explain that he had no clue what she was saying, and that she should not be creeping around in the middle of the night when their father, Kurosu Ouma, and step-mother, Haruka Ouma, were sleeping in the adjacent room over. However, all that he could say through the mist of his just-woken-up delirium was "Wuzzuh?"

" _Tie the knot_ ," she repeated, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. When he did not seem to comprehend, she began to say things like "Marry me? Be my Adam? Repopulate the earth? Mix our genes?"

Somewhere in all of this, he understood that something strange was happening, something having to do with sexual intercourse. He bolstered himself up on his elbows and his blanket dropped down his front, revealing his not-very-yet-matured upper body to the air. His nipples, completely deprived of even one chest hair (despite what they had guaranteed them in Sex Education) perked up instantly. He attempted to perceive Mana's figure in the dark, failed, and reached to the side to open the window curtain.

"Are you alright?" Shu questioned. It was all he could think of.

After the curtain was pulled to the edge, the full moon suffused his older sister and him in clean silver illumination.

"What do you think?" she said.

She seemed fine. Better than fine, in fact. She was crouching at the base of his bed on solid and uncovered legs that appeared carved of milk-white alabaster in the light of the moon. The smug smile seemed like that of a child stealing cookies. Her orange-red eyes and whitish-pink hair with a white flower pin on the side completed the youthful face.

Only the face belonged to a body absolutely not that of a kid. He had obviously noticed Mana growing. He was not imperceptive for goodness sake. And now, as he embraced himself attempting to warm up, those maturations appeared just as perky as his own. Two uncomfortably obvious points jabbed at her pink dress. The big nightdress concealed her down to her waist, where her well-proportioned hips and her bent legs lifted it up tantalizingly high. In the dark, what was located in those depths was still hidden.

Shu had observed all of this in a second, and attempted to disregard it. Mana had noticed him peeping though, and her red lips split into a broad grin.

"You've woken up baby brother?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said. "Is everything fine?"

Shu supposed that sounded like an offer to come sit, because Mana slid forward on her rump. As she did, he was provided with the view of Eeyore and Piglet attempting to assist Winnie the Pooh in getting his head out of a honey pot which nearly too conveniently suspended just between her upper legs. She turned around and plopped down next to him. He tugged the blanket up, all of a sudden self-conscious that she could catch a sight of his boxer shorts. She extended her legs out in front of her and jiggled her feet in and out of the patch of moonlight.

"Everything's not fine," she breathed out. Then she began, " _I always loved you, Shu._ "

"I love you too," he said, attempting anything to comfort her, still uncertain as to how he could help with this.

"My urges are making me go insane. I could not suppress it anymore, so I had to come see you. I hope I'm not bothering you."

"I'm not bothered," Shu stuttered.

"You know, I really love our family..." she paused and then finished, " _You_ most of all.." She draped her slim arm around his shoulders and he immediately felt much hotter. "Why was Mana giving off so much warmth?" He wondered.

Mana went on. "Can I talk to you about this, Shu? Does it make you uncomfortable?"

Shu knew she was referring to something related to sex, and it did a bit since it was his older sister who was talking, but he did not want her to think that he was a pathetic baby brother. Besides, she felt so cozy and nice beside him like that. He said, "Of course you can," and the moon shined off of her smile. The hand she had on his shoulders drew him into her body, and he allowed himself to nestle against her. The hand moved down like a warm ember caressing his naked chest. He sensed blood moving in his manhood, but he made the decision to allow himself to enjoy it.

" _I really love you, Shu_ ," she said again.

He listened while feeling nothing but her hot fingers going, down, down, down his side. By now his manhood was totally rigid below his blanket. The scent of Mana's hair moved down, and ignited recollections of what had really been a lovely sibling relationship. Her hand kept moving down until it slid beyond the edge of the blanket and started to caress the top of his left leg, dangerously near to his erect manhood. He suddenly felt the want to help his older sister Mana.

"Is there anything I can do?" Shu asked. To this day, he considered it the single best question he had ever asked anybody.

Mana immediately got back her spark, and the wicked smirk appeared again on her soft lips. Her hot hand drew out from under his blanket as she got back on her rump and rotated on him like a pouncing lion. She was on all fours now, hunched on top of him as he started up into her hungry eyes.

"You mean it?" she purred. "You really mean it, Shu?"

"Mean what?"

"You'll help me? You'll help make our baby?"

At that moment, it all made sense: exactly what he was going to do, exactly who he was going to do it with. He was hard as a rock while his beautiful older sister was more or less straddling him on his bed He became totally aware of what could occur, and an exhilaration shot through him one that had never felt since. A electric flash had hit his heart, fired his veins. He sensed his own lips twitch into a spontaneous smile.

 _To be continued..._


End file.
